The Strawberry And The Dragon Dance?
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: It's prom night and when the Bleach characters decide to go to it what will happen? IchigoxTatsuki,UryuxOrihime,KiegoxChizuru,ChadxOC,and MizuiroxOC.


Disclamier: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p><strong>The Strawberry And The Dragon Dance?<strong>

**SCHOOL**

"you are so lucky Tatsuki, I can't believe Kurosaki asked you to prom." Tatsuki was sitting with the girls in her class eating lunch.

Tatsuki blushed "we're just going as friends nothing more." though she wished they were more than that.

"Yeah right. Haven't you seen the way he's been looking at you these past few months. I mean I use to have a huge crush on him and he's never looked at me or any other girl like that before." Orihime said.

Tatsuki blushed again and grabbed Orihime and dragged her to the girls bathroom. She looked around making sure no one was there. "Promise not to tell anyone else this but I'm...in love with Ichigo. And I'm so nervous Orihime. I mean he actually asked to prom. That idiot asked me the tomboy instead of a pretty girl."

Orihime came and put a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder "Don't be nervous Tatsuki. That means he likes you and you should be proud that he chose you. I mean there is a lot of girls who would love to be your place." Orihime said smiling.

"Yeah your right Orihime I should be proud." Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "Hey Orihime didn't Uryu ask you to prom?"

Orihime blushed "yeah...why?"

"well...you see my pranents won't really agree with me going to prom alone with a boy...even if they know that I can take care of myself...So I was thinking maybe me, you, and the boys could together. And they can pick us up at your house."

"That's a great idea Tatsuki but...why not your house?"

"Well...you know...how my pranents are right when Ichigo gets to the door they'll start embarrassing me in front of him. Thats why it's easier doing it at your house because no one lives their but you."

"True...hey Tatsuki let's go shopping after school for our dresses."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"How about this one Tatsuki?" Orihime stepped out of the dressing room wearing a pink dress that came down to the knees and short sleeves.

"I think it's lovely Orihime." Tatsuki said. Orihime went in and came out of the dressing room in her normal clothes holding her pink dress. "Now lets go find a dress for you." said Orihime as she grabbed Tatsuki's hand and dragged her to go and try out some dresses.

A MILLION OF DRESSES LATER...

"It's perfect!" Orihime said cheerfully. Tatsuki wearing a black dress with red going down the middle part of it at the bottom and with no sleeves.

**AT ORIHIME'S HOUSE**

After both girl's put on their dresses. They apply makeup to their faces. Then they did their hair, Tatsuki put her long hair into ponytail while Orihime curled her hair.

DING-DONG

"Their here. Ready Tatsuki?" Orihime said looking at her.

"Yeah..." Tatsuki was having second thoughts about all this. She stopped Orihime by grabbing her arm before she could walk out of her room. Orihime turned to her friend "What if he doesn't like me like that? What if..." Before Tatsuki could say the next question. Orihime pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I think he does like you Tatsuki. He asked YOU out when there was so many other girls that he could have asked. And you know I never thought Kurosaki was the kind of person to ask a girl out to dance with her." Orihime said walking out of her room to go answer the door. Leaving Tatsuki to think about what she just said.

"Come in Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun." Orihime said opening the door to let them in.

"Please Orihime call me Uryu. Were a couple now aren't we." Uryu said. Orihime blushed.

"Ok Uryu..." It felt weird for her to say that without the honorific.

"So where's Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"Right here Ichi." Ichigo surprised at the nickname. Turned around to see Tatsuki in a black and red dress with no sleeves and with her long hair up. _'beautiful...' _Was the only thing Ichigo thought staring at her. But that moment was ruin when Tatsuki came up and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop staring at me you idiot. What have you never seen me in a dress? Because I wouldn't count those uniforms a dress but they have skirts. And I never seen you act like that." _'...but the same old Tatsuki.' _Ichigo thought chuckling inwardly.

**AT PROM**

Ichigo and Tatsuki watched from the sidelines as their classmates danced. Uryu danced with Orihime. Chad danced with a Mexican girl. Then it was Kiego and Chiruzu, supposedly Chiruzu was acting like she liked girls cause she was afraid of people knowing she liked the class clown. Then the last couple was Miruzo and a older girl that looked like she wasn't even in highschool.

"come on Ichigo let's dance. I kind of feel left out..." Tatsuki said as she blushed and grabbed Ichigo's hand to lead him out to the dancefloor. When they got there they stared at each other wondering what to do they had never danced before.

Suddleny Ichigo put his arms around Tatsuki's waist pulling her a little closer to him. Shocked about the sudden motion that it took her a few mintes to react but when she did she just put her arms around his neck. And they started to sway back and forth dancing a slow but simple dance. They stayed like that for mostly the whole night just swaying back and forth and staring into each other's eyes like they were in their own little world.

"I love you Tatsuki Ariswa." Ichigo said smiling a true smile and staring into her dark brown eyes.

"I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki." Tatsuki said staring into his warm hazel-brown eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked it. I really tried to keep them in character but it really is hard to. R&R


End file.
